The Best of All Possible Worlds
by Destiny Skywalker
Summary: What would have happened if Anakin had told Obi-Wan the truth? (An idea I've had since Episode II, and Episode III gave me the perfect scenario to use it.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I'm just a simple woman trying to make her way in the galaxy. Thanks to George Lucas for creating this little universe for me to play in.

"_Maybe Obi-Wan can help us."  
_"_No, we don't need his help…"_

She was frightened. Frightened that her whole world had come crashing down on her. What should have been the happiest time of Padmé Amidala Skywalker's life instead threatened to destabilize the precarious balance that her life, her love, depended upon.

She inhaled, and thought of the one person who could help her and her husband.

"Maybe Obi-Wan can help us," she offered hopefully.

A dark look crossed her husband's face. Anakin Skywalker appeared lost in his thoughts for some time, longer than he should have been.

"How can I?" he asked. Obi-Wan would be so disappointed in him, he thought to himself. The only person who mattered nearly as much to him as Padmé was his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Well, now third on his list, now that Padmé and he were expecting a child.

_Obi-Wan, I've let you down_, he thought. _But then again, I've let you down so many times in the past three years._ But none of that mattered with Padmé in his life.

Padmé was looking at him inquisitively, and he realized that he hadn't spoken again. He realized for the first time how frightened her deep, brown eyes were. _Probably as frightened as mine are_, he thought.

"_Much fear you have in you,"_ said a little voice in his brain. Anakin scowled again. He'd never get Master Yoda out of his head.

"If we do go to Obi-Wan," he finally said, "you do know what this means." She nodded silently, but her chocolate eyes warmed significantly, and the lines around them relaxed.

"Let's go back to bed," Anakin sighed. "I'm going to need my rest for tomorrow."

Talking to Master Yoda about his visions hadn't helped. He instead rushed to meet Obi-Wan, who was gazing at some sort of holographic battle plan.

"You're late," Obi-Wan stated simply.

"I got held up," Anakin replied breathlessly. "I have no excuse." Obi-Wan always knew how to make him feel exactly 9 years old again.

After a long silence, he finally spoke. "Master, there is something I have to tell you."

Obi-Wan glanced back at Anakin casually, without speaking. He knew his former Padawan would eventually spit out what was on his mind.

"Master," Anakin said, trailing off. "I love her."

The words were choked, desperate. The tightness that had been building in his chest continued to worsen, threatening to shut off his supply of air. "And she loves me too," he finished, quietly.

Obi-Wan stood perfectly still, not meeting Anakin's eyes. For what seemed like an eternity, he did not speak. "I know, my young Padawan," he finally said.

Anakin let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. "But you know that attachment is forbidden, Anakin," Obi-Wan continued. "It is not the Jedi way."

Anakin should have known that was coming. Obi-Wan always adhered to the Code. While Anakin often resented it, he knew he also respected Obi-Wan for it. He would never be as self-disciplined as his former Master. Anakin wanted nothing more than to be as good as Obi-Wan, but he always fell short. Just like I'm not fit to be a Jedi, he thought.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said quietly. "Control your feelings. I'm sure the Younglings can feel your despair right now."

Anakin felt his knees buckle, and one of them hit the floor. It probably hurt, but he was beyond physical pain. He felt like he was suffocating again. He never knew it would be so hard to admit to Obi-Wan that he'd failed him. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I failed you, after everything you've done for me."

Obi-Wan was at his side almost instantaneously, placing one hand on his shoulder, and trying to help him up with the other. "Anakin, you must control yourself!" he said urgently. Anakin began to breathe in quick, short, whistling breaths. He was panicking.

Obi-Wan hauled him up and began to lead him down the hallway. Seeing Master Windu far down the hall, Obi-Wan quickly turned and headed them into the nearest classroom. Once he slapped the door panel shut, he dumped Anakin in a soft, low chair.

"I have to leave the Order," Anakin managed. "I can't be a Jedi any longer."

Obi-Wan brought himself to Anakin's level. "Anakin, the Order needs you. You are the Chosen One!" he said forcefully.

"NO!" Anakin shouted. It was like losing his mother all over again. It was like once again realizing what he'd done to the tribe of Tusken Raiders. He lost his last edge of control. "She needs me! Our child needs me!"

If not for Obi-Wan's years of Jedi training, he would have reeled backward from the force of Anakin's words. But his heart sank to his very toes. There would be no saving Anakin now. Feelings for another person, the Council might punish slightly, but ignore for the sake of the war. But for Anakin to have gone this far meant no coming back. The Council could not ignore this obvious and deliberate breach of the Jedi Code. If he did not leave himself, he would be removed.

Obi-Wan slowly realized that Anakin was sobbing into his hands, his one mechanical arm glistening in the daylight streaming through the windows overlooking the Coruscanti skyline. "Help us, Obi-Wan," he choked between streams of tears. "You're our only hope."

He slowly bent over Anakin and placed his hands on his shoulders, touching his Padawan's forehead to his. "We'll think of something, my young friend. We'll think of something."

What they would do, Obi-Wan had no clue.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan managed to calm down Anakin to the point where he was able to enter into some of the most basic meditative exercises. Once Anakin's breathing had become shallow and silent, he left the classroom behind in search of Master Yoda.

No way was Anakin up to the task the Jedi Council had wanted Obi-Wan to ask of him.

Obi-Wan tried to patiently wait outside Master Yoda's quarters, but instead he found that he simply could not find his center of peace. Something was definitely wrong here, and not just with Anakin.

Finally, the door slid open, revealing a darkened room lit only by the Courscant sunlight coming in between the slats of the blinds. The room smelled slightly musty, as if reflecting the age of its occupant.

"Master Obi-Wan," the wizened Jedi Master greeted him. "Expect to see you again so soon, I did not." His tone feigned innocence, but Obi-Wan knew the little green alien had a very good idea of why he was here.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan responded when the door swished shut behind him. "I need to speak to you about the task that you asked of my former Padawan."

Yoda ambled toward the round cushion that he enjoyed sitting on, leaning heavily on his ancient cane. Obi-Wan believed he might have heard an exasperated sigh leave the old Master's lips. "And how reply to the task did he?"

Obi-Wan started to speak, and then realized that he hadn't even had a chance to ask Anakin. But Anakin was in no state to do what the Jedi Council was asking. "He can't do it, Master Yoda," he replied.

"Cannot, or will not?" Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan paused, although his first instinct was to shout. Now he knew how Anakin felt when he was questioned and already knew the answer. "Anakin told me that… something has happened," he replied. Obi-Wan realized that he was not quite ready to reveal his friend's secret. Not, at least, without reviewing all possible alternatives.

"Yes," answered Yoda. "Disturbed, young Skywalker is. Feel his despair from across the Temple, I do."

_He knows_, Obi-Wan thought._ No. Yoda knows that something is seriously wrong, but not what, exactly._

"Master, I have the utmost confidence in Anakin, no matter how wrong I think what the Council is asking him is," Obi-wan answered softly. "But he cannot do the task we have asked of him. Not now."

Yoda was silent for a moment, thinking. "These visions, in the hands of a Sith Lord, very dangerous they could be." Yoda nodded slowly. "If under the control of the Sith, Palpatine is, a great tool could Skywalker's fear be. Distance them, perhaps we should."

"Visions?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin had not mentioned anything about visions.

"Told you, he did not?" Yoda answered, a knowing look crossing his face. "What they are, he would not tell me, but of death, fear, they are. Afraid of losing someone, or something, he is."

_His place in the Order?_ Obi-Wan wondered. He feared it as well.

"Attachment is forbidden, Master Kenobi," Yoda reminded the young Jedi Master. "Remind your former Padawan of this, you should."

"Yes, Master Yoda," he replied. "And in the meantime?" he inquired.

Yoda's brow wrinkled further in thought. "Tell Chancellor Palpatine that Skywalker is currently occupied with other business, the Council shall."

Obi-Wan bowed to the wise old Master, and took his leave. "Obi-Wan," Yoda called after him.

Obi-wan stopped, but did not turn towards Yoda, afraid of what his face might betray. "Protect Anakin, you cannot always do. His own destiny, he must decide," Yoda said softly.

Obi-Wan was silent. "I try, Master," he whispered. But try as he might, Yoda asked the impossible of him.

He walked back toward the classroom slowly. The future ahead of him seemed so empty, but he could not let despair take over him. He felt so lost as to what to do next that he neglected to realize that he'd just won a victory against the great and wise Yoda.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Sorry for the inconvenience, we are, Chancellor," the hologram said. "But currently preoccupied with other Council business, Jedi Skywalker is." The little green alien leaned forward slightly and looked up towards the recipient. "Perhaps another Jedi, or a Master, could be of assistance to you," he said unblinkingly.

Palpatine scowled at the ancient Jedi Master. "Master Yoda, I might remind you that the point of choosing Skywalker was because he has not already been subjected to the Council's influence. The Senate has requested that we avoid conflicts of interest in the selection of a Representative."

Master Yoda was unmoved by Palpatine's withering glare. "At a later date, then, serve you Skywalker can. But thousands of other Jedi, there are to serve you." His tone was helpful, but Palpatine saw right through the charade. Yoda was in no way sorry for the inconvenience.

"Please notify me when Jedi Skywalker becomes available," Palpatine replied, and then cut off the communication.

Palpatine knew he had been abrupt. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Now, so close to his goal, he could not afford to lose his patience. His carefully orchestrated plan depended on one factor: Anakin Skywalker.

It was not so much that Palpatine had a particular fondness for Anakin. Oh, he had maintained a seemingly close relationship with the young man for more than a decade, acting as his mentor. The plain and simple truth was that Palpatine cared for no one other than himself. But the rule of the Sith was that there were always two: a Master and an Apprentice. And no apprentice of his had so far managed to survive Skywalker or his meddling Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. There was no point in having an apprentice that could be defeated by someone other than himself.

Anakin was unquestionably the most powerful Jedi in existence. Therefore, it only made sense that Palpatine had no choice other than to pursue the young Jedi Knight. Pursue him, seduce him, and then bend him to his will.

Palpatine knew he was powerful, but no one could defeat Skywalker when it came to the Force. But Palpatine was a master of sedition, of control. That was exactly what he would have to do to Anakin: control him. If he had control of Skywalker's mind, he did not need to be more powerful than him. Palpatine would rule the galaxy, and Skywalker would prevent anyone or anything from taking away Palpatine's power.

But where was he? Oh yes, patience. Only patience had gotten him this far. If there was one lesson that he took from the weak-minded Jedi Knights, it was the value of patience. His plan had been developing for nearly two decades now, and each step required painstaking and careful planning. Only a master architect could have orchestrated his grand masterpiece, but patience was required to execute it perfectly.

But he could not shaking the nagging feeling in the dark corners of his black mind that something had changed, and that the plan might need to be altered. He had not seen this particular stumbling block, and it disturbed him that something had apparently gone unnoticed. _Nothing_ escaped the notice of Darth Sidious.

The game had changed, and so the plan must change as well. He knew full well that Anakin did not have any official assignment, so something must have come up. Perhaps it was time to have a talk with his future apprentice.

Fortunately, he knew just where to reach him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood with Anakin Skywalker in front of the senatorial apartments of Padmé Amidala. Normally Anakin was smiling when he was standing in front of this door. Instead, he stared a spot just above his feet, his eyes dull.

The door _whooshed_ open, and the golden android C-3PO stood before the two Jedi. "Master Kenobi! How delightful that you should stop by," the droid gushed. Then, remembering his Maker, he turned to Anakin. "It is good to see you as well, Master Anakin." Anakin gritted his teeth at the droid's sing-song tone. He wondered idly if Padmé would let him fiddle with the droid's voice modulator to make it less cheery.

The two men stepped into the apartment and followed C-3PO into the living area. "Senator Amidala, you have visitors!" he cried out.

Padmé walked into the room, looking dignified as usual in her detailed Senatorial robes. Her face quickly brightened at the sight of the two Jedi. "Obi-Wan, Anakin, I'm so glad you stopped by."

"He knows, Padmé," Anakin replied glumly.

Padmé's smile slipped off her face and she stiffened at her husband's despondent tone. What had Obi-Wan's response been? She quickly crossed the room to Anakin's side, placing her arms around his waist. Anakin's arm automatically slipped around her shoulders.

Obi-Wan looked sadly at the young couple. It was not as if he was surprised at this development. No, he had seen it coming for a long time. Well, not the pregnancy, but he knew that it was only a matter of time until Anakin and Padmé could no longer hide their feelings. Anakin had never been good at that in the first place.

In all honesty, he was more surprised at Padmé than anything else. Anakin had always been impulsive. Act now and think later had always been the way he did things. But Padmé had always been cool, calm, and collected. She was always in control of herself. The woman had been a queen while still a child, for Force's sake! But now here she stood in front of him, pregnant and in a scandalous relationship. Here she stood, asking for his help.

"And?" she prompted after a long moment of silence.

Obi-Wan tried not to sigh too loudly. "I'm not sure what exactly I can do, Padmé," he said softly. "The Jedi Council has… rules, forbidding this sort of thing."

"I'm not leaving her, Obi-Wan," Anakin stated. Not as if Obi-Wan had ever doubted that.

"Anakin, you could be expelled," Obi-Wan said, aware that he was pleading.

"I don't care."

"Anakin," Padmé interjected. "The Republic needs you right now."

Anakin slipped out of her embrace to turn towards her. "No, Padmé," he retorted, looking straight into her eyes. "You need me. Our baby needs me." His voice softened at the mention of the baby, but his jaw was still set into a hard line.

Obi-Wan sucked in his breath. Anakin being a father was going to take a lot of getting used to. He was about to speak again when Padmé turned back towards Obi-Wan. "Is there anything you can do about the nightmares, at least?" she asked.

"Nightmares?" Obi-Wan asked, clearly surprised. "What nightmares?"

Padmé turned to look at her husband for a second. She was trying very hard not to glare at him, but the look was definitely in her eyes. She inhaled deeply, and then replied, "Anakin had a nightmare last night. About me dying."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "I won't lie to you, Padmé. It may have been a vision."

Anakin looked down at the floor. "Just like my mother," he said hoarsely.

"Anakin, don't go off doing anything rash. The future is always in motion," Obi-Wan reminded the younger man.

"I'm not a Padawan anymore, Obi-Wan," Anakin growled. "And I'm not a child, either."

"No, but you're about to bring one into this world!" Obi-Wan yelled.

As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, he realized that had been a mistake. He saw Anakin's mechanical hand clench as if it were looking for something to choke. Anakin held Obi-Wan in a smoldering gaze for only a second, until Obi-Wan visibly flinched.

Anakin brusquely stormed past Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan reached out to grab Anakin's shoulder to stop him, and Anakin bodily threw Obi-Wan's arm back, and stormed out into the night.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Threepio asked the silent room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Obi-Wan turned to Padmé as tears started to silently spill down her cheeks. She made no noise, but simply stood there, staring at the door where Anakin had left.

"Padmé", Obi-Wan said helplessly. "I'm sorry."

He did not know what she would have said if the chiming of the holocommunicator had not suddenly interrupted. Still silent, she brushed the tears from her face and strolled over to the dias. "Chancellor Palpatine," she greeted the image that appeared in front of her. "I am glad that you received my message about the peace proposal."

The Supreme Chancellor smiled evenly at her. "Yes, Senator Amidala, it was an interesting proposal and one that I will have to reflect on for a bit longer. Perhaps we could schedule an appointment to discuss it? I'd much rather discuss it in person."

Padmé nodded. "That would be fine, Chancellor." She turned back towards Obi-Wan for a moment, noticing that he was still standing there calmly. "When is best for you?"

The Chancellor had noticed her gaze off to the side. "Am I interrupting something, madam? I didn't realize you had company."

"No sir," she smiled thinly at him. "Master Kenobi only stopped by for a moment."

Obi-Wan wondered if that was a hint to leave.

"Ah! Master Kenobi!" the Chancellor exclaimed. "Is Anakin with him?"

"No, Chancellor, I'm sorry to say that he's not."

"Well, I will have to catch up with the two of them at a later date. I'm afraid I wasn't able to thank them properly for my rescue aboard Count Dooku's ship." He gave her a great, wide smile.

"Oh, I'm sure they know, Chancellor," Padmé replied. "I'm sure Master Kenobi will let Anakin know you were thinking of him."

"Of course," he said graciously. "In any event, if you contact my assistant she will be able to give you a list of times when I'm available. I'm sure that you and Senator Organa will be able to find a time that is convenient for you."

Padmé nodded. "Good evening, Chancellor Palpatine."

The transmission cut out, and Padmé's head dropped forward slightly. Obi-Wan noticed now that her makeup had smudged, there were dark lines underneath her eyes. He wondered if it was a lack of sleep from the baby, or from Anakin.

She finally turned toward Obi-Wan, collecting herself. "Obi-Wan," she said. "I'm afraid for him."

Obi-Wan sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "I am too."

Padmé moved to the nearest chair and sat down, looking exhausted. "I'm worried about you as well, Padmé," Obi-Wan commented. "How are you handling this?"

She looked into her hands. "It's been hard. I've had to sit here while my husband tears around the Outer Rim, fighting who knows what…"

"Husband?" Obi-Wan asked. He knew he should not interrupt, but he had had a few too many surprises today.

The hands twisted around even more. "We were married on Naboo, shortly after Geonosis."

_Three years?_ They had managed to hide this from him for _three years_? Was he absolutely blind?

But over those past three years, he had noticed a change in Anakin. He had become more at peace with his anger. His arrogance had turned into confidence. But in turn, Anakin's fear had grown immensely. Now, fear controlled Anakin's emotions, his actions, and his life. Suddenly, a lot of things were beginning to make sense to Obi-Wan.

"Please help us, Obi-Wan," she begged softly. "I know that the Order needs him more than ever right now. I tried to stop what was happening, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I couldn't pretend that I didn't love him."

She stopped, staring at something that wasn't there. "I've never been more afraid in my life, but I've never been happier, either."

Obi-Wan hated to interrupt her, but he needed to find Anakin before he did something… well, stupid. "Padmé, do you know where he might have gone?"

She paused for a moment before speaking. "I hope he did not go see the Chancellor. He trusts Palpatine for some reason, but I'm becoming more aware that he manipulates Anakin." She exhaled loudly. "I know that's treason for me to speak like that. Please don't repeat that to anyone."

"No, Padmé, you're right." Obi-Wan knew now that he could trust her. "The Jedi Council has noticed the same things that you have. He's stayed in power for far too long."

Padmé nodded. "I think you had better go after him."

Obi-Wan turned to leave, but her soft voice stopped him. "We really do need your help, Obi-Wan."

He stopped just outside the door. He knew he was about to dig himself in a hole that he would never get out of. "I will help you, Padmé," he promised. "And we'll help Anakin too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anakin stood in front of the Supreme Chancellor's office before he even realized where he was trying to go. He did not know why he had come here, but if his feet had carried him here, then he must be in the right place.

Before he could think to press the buzzer, the door opened in front of him. Chancellor Palpatine stood in the doorway. "Anakin!" he exclaimed with a wide smile. "Just the person I was looking for!"

Anakin stood there a moment, his boots glued to the floor. Suddenly, coming to Palpatine did not seem like such a good idea. Palpatine was still blabbering on about something.

"And then Senator Amidala mentioned that Master Kenobi was there, but that you weren't with him…" Anakin's jaw tightened again and his eyes grew hard. Palpatine suddenly stopped his prattling. "Anakin, is something wrong?"

So Obi-Wan was still there, was he? Probably trying to convince Padmé to forget all about him and the baby. The Order be damned. He was not going to give up on Padmé and the baby that easily.

"Yes, something is _very_ wrong," he replied angrily.

Palpatine looked around. "Perhaps you had better come inside." He quickly ushered Anakin inside the large office.

They walked back to the private office in silence, Anakin still simmering about Obi-Wan.

"What happened, Anakin?" the Chancellor asked kindly. Anakin wondered why he had doubted coming here. He should have come here a long time ago.

"I don't really know where to begin," he said. He slumped into the couch in front of Palpatine's desk and took a deep breath. "It's Padmé."

"Something is wrong with Senator Amidala?" Palpatine asked with concern.

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "Last night, I had a nightmare about her. She died."

Palpatine looked at Anakin sadly. "Like the nightmares about your mother?" he asked.

"Yes, exactly like that."

The Chancellor was very serious. "Do you think the dream is a vision of the future?" he asked.

"I don't know," Anakin answered. "I really just don't know. But I can't lose her too. I have to save her." He placed his head in his hands, rubbing his temples and squeezing his eyes shut.

Palpatine leaned over to him, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Why, son?"

Anakin looked up at the Chancellor. "Because I love her. And because she's pregnant."

* * *

Palpatine had not seen that one coming at all.

He knew about Skywalker and Amidala's marriage. He was not a former Senator of Naboo for nothing. He still maintained his connections in the government, and their marriage certificate was easy enough to get ahold of when you knew the right people.

But a child? This got better and better all the time.

Of course, he had no need for the child. In fact, he would probably have to dispose of it. The only way to avoid an apprentice eventually topping the Master was to eliminate all other possible apprentices. He had been the only Sith to realize this, even though treachery was the Sith way. That was why he had to eliminate the Jedi Order. But that's what Anakin was for.

Of course, this secret would only work to his advantageas long as no one else knew about it. "Has Padmé told anyone about this, Anakin?" he asked.

Anakin shook his head no. "I just found out myself when we returned. She would not have told anyone before she told me."

A dreaded thought entered Palpatine's head. "What about Master Kenobi? Would she have told him while he was at her apartment?"

Anakin drew in a sharp breath at the mention of his former Master's name. "No," Anakin replied dully. "I was the one who told him. I thought he would help us, but he made it pretty clear that all he cares about is what the Order would say." A scowl transformed his handsome features into something uglier.

Palpatine shook his head slowly. "I wish you hadn't told him, Anakin." Now he was going to have to find a way to dispose of Kenobi before he could tell the Jedi Council. He still needed them to trust Anakin. "Do you think he'll tell them right away?"

Anakin thought quietly for a moment, absently running his biological hand through his long hair. "No, I think he will give me a chance to tell them myself, first." He turned back towards Palpatine. "I don't care if they kick me out of the Order. All I care about is saving her."

Palpatine patted the shoulder that he still had his hand on. "Together, we'll find a way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Obi-Wan landed the speeder next to Anakin's. Unfortunately, he had found him at the place where he had hoped not to: the Chancellor's office. He thought about waiting in the speeder, but decided to get out and go looking for Anakin. If he sat in the speeder, Anakin might avoid going home if he saw him.

He rounded the corner only to find himself nearly nose-to-nose with his former Padawan.

"Anakin," he said calmly. "I'm sorry."

Anakin looked taken aback. His eyes had flashed upon seeing Obi-Wan, but his quick apology had left the young Jedi surprised. Obviously, he had been expecting another argument.

"Anakin, let me take you back to Padmé's." Anakin eyed him suspiciously. Obi-Wan forced back a sigh. "We need to talk."

Anakin begrudgingly followed Obi-Wan back to his speeder and settled into the seat silently, but the brooding look had not left his face. Obi-Wan started the speeder and it jumped into the air, in the direction of Senator Amidala's apartments. They sat there uncomfortably for almost an entire minute before Obi-Wan finally spoke. "Anakin, I'm sorry for what I said. This whole thing has just been one giant surprise after another and I just haven't entirely adjusted to the whole idea."

Anakin still sat there silently. Obi-Wan searched his friend's face for some sign of understanding, but found none. Anakin continued to stare at a spot slightly above his knees.

"Anakin, after you left, I made a promise," he continued. At this, Anakin blinked, the only indication that he had even heard Obi-Wan. "I promised Padmé that I would help the two of you no matter what."

Anakin absorbed this for a moment before speaking. "Does this mean not reporting me to the Council?" he asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, Anakin, although you aren't going to be able to hide this forever. Eventually they will find out."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "You know it's wrong."

Obi-Wan really wanted to punch Anakin for that. As if what Anakin had done was not just as wrong?

Obi-Wan knew the truth. It was something that he had not admitted to anyone. Obi-Wan Kenobi had a secret. Anakin was not the only one with a forbidden attachment.

"Because you are like my brother, Anakin," Obi-Wan said sadly. "And even though it means defying the Order, you asked for my help. I can't abandon you."

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan in shock. Then, finally, he lowered his head. "I can't do this to you, Obi-Wan. I can't drag you down with me."

"Who else can you turn to, Anakin?"

Anakin sighed and cupped his chin with his mechanical hand. "Palpatine said I shouldn't have told you, but it was because he thought you would tell the Council."

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan sighed. "There's something I didn't have time to tell you."

The suspicious look returned to the young man's face. He wisely let Obi-Wan continue, holding back his usual impatience.

"The Council believes that Palpatine may be under control of a Sith Lord, Anakin."

"But I thought we killed Dooku!"

Obi-Wan looked at him sadly. "They think that he was merely the apprentice. The Master is in control of Palpatine now."

Anakin looked anguished. Obi-Wan understood that Anakin must be taking the news hard. After all, the Chancellor had taken Anakin under his wing and been a kind face in a sea of stoic Jedi. "What can I do for him, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan was touched, although he knew Anakin's trust was misplaced. It reminded him of the little boy he and Qui-Gonn had liberated from Tattooine, who would risk his life to help people that he barely knew. Even in his most desperate situation, Anakin wanted to help his friend. But Obi-Wan could not ask him to spy on the Chancellor. Anakin would never betray a friend.

"Unfortunately, Anakin, I would not trust him with any sensitive information. That includes your… situation." Obi-Wan still felt awkward talking about it. "The Council will watch over him," he tried to assure him.

Obi-Wan realized he was pulling up to Padmé's apartments, and he was glad to be able to change the subject. "I will do whatever I can to help you, my friend. I promise."

Anakin looked at him with tired blue eyes. "Thank you, Obi-Wan." He stood up and exited the speeder, stopping just outside. He turned around and bowed his head slightly. "You are truly my brother," he said with a hint of a smile in his eyes. Without another word from either of them, he turned towards the apartments and let himself inside.

Obi-Wan watched him silently. After a moment, the speeder lifted up once again and headed towards the Temple.

* * *

Padmé Amidala Skywalker looked up from her seat to see her husband entering the door. He stopped in front of her to take her hands. She let him tug her to her feet.

"Let's go to bed, love."

She looked up at him, her eyes full of questions. His cool blue eyes met her liquid brown ones, and some of the ice that appeared him them seemed to melt.

"Everything is going to be alright."

Without another word, he led her to their bedroom.


End file.
